1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to boxing and training apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boxing dummy apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accommodate impact in a boxing training situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various metal arts and training bag structure is available in the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,315 having a training bag for boxing utilizing a plurality of separate anatomical sections to represent the head and body portion.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,746 and 4,940,228 further examples of boxing training structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a boxing dummy structure arranged to accommodate impact throughout various components of the boxing dummy structure in a manner to simulate a sparring partner or opponent in a boxing environment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.